FlutterCord: Not a Monster
by Apple.Dash20
Summary: Discord is not the monster Shys friends think he is. He's a completely different kind of monster. Discord x Fluttershy


I never gave much thought to being with him. To me he was nothing more than a friend. Yet just looking at him makes my heart pound. As I sat there on the sidelines I imagined how I would tell him. Over and over in my mind I played out every moment. All at once my world crashed and burned. I watched him make his way to me ear to ear smile. I wasn't paying attention but I knew he'd just won his tournament. I got up and walked up to him meeting him half way. I don't know what I was thinking I just walked up to him and kissed him.

It's been a week since the kiss and though e talk daily not once have we talked about the kiss. I decide enough time has gone by and while we are waiting for his mom to pick us up I turn to look at him. My heart starts to pound. His maroon eyes fixed on mine.

"Dizzy?" I say softly. He cocks his head to the side and gives me his puppy dog look. "Diz, are we ever going to talk about the...kiss?"

"Flutters," he seems to be searching for words. "I don't know what's there to talk about?"

"Everything." I whisper behind my hair.

"Hey, Fluttershy," he takes my hand in his and with his other he moves my hair out of my face and lifts my head up so I'm forced to look at him. "You are the best thing to happen to me. I love you so much it hurts." He leans closer to me and says "You're my girl Shy." Then he kisses me softly.

When he pulls away I'm breathless. His girl, his Shy. I play his words back in my mind. I can feel the warmth on my face. He chuckles and wraps his arms around me.

It's been a few months since Discord and I became an official couple but my best friends are less than thrilled about it. During our last girls night at Rarity's they decided to speak their minds.

**"Fluttershy, darling, I'm not sure you've thought this through." Rarity said "I mean Discord? Darling he's bad news."

"She's right Shy," Rainbow Dash chimes in "I'm just sayin he's done some pretty hurtful things to a lot of people."

"He's not bad." I say " you don't know him."

"Don't know him?!" Twilight yells "Fluttershy we were all there when he touched that poor under classmen!"

"Twi, stop." AppleJack sweet southern voice cuts in. "Sugar cube, we love you and don't want you to get hurt by some boy."

"He's changed." I say "Discord isn't mean. He's kind Twilight you're always saying people have good in them." Twilight lowers her head "Discord has good in him."

I feel arms wrap around me from behind and can see a dark pink lock of hair mixed into my light pink hair and a squeaky yet sort voice whisper in my ear "if your happy Fluttershy, than I'm happy." Pinkie Pie lets me go with that being said.**

I've replayed that night over and over. Only Pinkie supports my relationship. One out of five. I spent the next few days with Discord and Pinkie Pie.

"Discord?" Pinkie looks puzzled though not an unusual look for Pinkie. "Does it bother you that people think you're a monster."

"Not at all Pinkie Pie." Discord smiles "people will say and do what they want. I simply choose to ignore them."

Pinkie Pie seeming content with her answer she gets up and hugs me then Dizzy and leaves.

"Shy?" He looks sad "You don't think I'm a monster do you?"

I'm taken back by his question. How stupid of him to ask me that! In one swift move I push him down on to the bed and kiss him. "You are not a monster Discord! You're stupid if you think for a moment that I would think that you are!"

He flips me over and gets on top of me. One hand on my waist the the other tangled in my soft pink hair. His lips touch mine for a moment then he kisses my nose. "Shy?l he whispers.

"Yes Diz?" I'm searching his eyes for any signs of what he's going to ask.

"I love you Shy." His voice is soft and raspy. "You can tell me no, I don't want to hurt you."

I run my fingers through his hair with one hand and I grab his arm with my other. I kiss him and he takes it as an okay. His kiss trails down my jaw to my neck. He pulls my shirt up and off. I tug at his shirt until he pulls it off. He unhooks my bra a and it falls off. I close my eyes I'm so scared. I feel his hand on my breast so gentle, he licks my nipple and I shutter. He chuckles and takes my nipple into his mouth. I can feel his lips on my breast and I can feel his tongue swirling around my nipple. It's sending shockwaves through my body. I can feel his hand slide down my stomach and he pulls at my jeans. In meer moments we are both naked.

"Shy" he says in awe "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

I kiss him, I'm to scared to speak. He kisses me back and I feel his hand slip between my legs and he slides a finger inside me. I jump a at the sudden feeling.

"Damn Shy, upper speaking wet!." He laughs

"And you're rock hard." I say softly.

He laughs a bit then asks if I'm ready. I nod and with that he lines himself up and pushes in a little bit. He kisses me and in one fluid motion he thrusts inside of me. I let out a squeal and he pulls away I just nod to let him know I'm fine. But little years form in my eyes. It hurts but once he starts to move the pain subsides. He's slow at first short thrusts in and out. I let out a couple soft moans and he picks up speed with each thrust. He's so big and it feels so good. My moans get louder and suddenly I feel my body tense up as I orgasm. He's going faster now and I'm almost screaming. Is scratch his back and tug at his hair. He kisses me and pushes inside me hard. I orgasm again and I feel his dick throbbing inside me and I know he's just cum. He lays on top of me and still deep inside 's just cum hard and deep inside me, when he pulls out and rolls over he pulls me close to him and after a few minutes we drift off to sleep named and in each other's arms.


End file.
